The Real Thing
by brooke-ella1990
Summary: Mitchie and Shane both reflect on their lives and relationship. Starting from their meeting and other events in their lives. RATING CHANGED FROM T TO M.
1. Two is Better Than One

It has been a very long time. 1 year almost to the day (Sorry). I decided to revise and revamp my original chapter. It's longer! Anywhos. Series of Prompts from Boys Like Girls' 2009 album "Love Drunk" and other songs will be tossed into the mix as well. Lyrics that were used for prompts will be in _Italics_. Camp Rock is Disney Property. No profit. Hope you like!

* * *

**"Two is Better Than One**"

He had never considered that he would fall in love at Camp Rock. Nor had he considered that he would meet the person that meant the most to him. Now he was twenty, she was eighteen, but for three years, they had been in love. And this on the eve of the new chapter in her life. She was going to college. She was moving away, and as surely as they could still be together. Things were going to change. He wasn't sure he was ready for all of this. He wasn't good with change.

Now, as Mitchie slept peacefully, curled up next to him, he recalled some of the greater moments in their relationship. He remembered how they first met. Shane was fairly ashamed of that now. He had been a little shit, and both of them had known it. The only happy part about it was that she had seen past it and was willing to accept him.

He thought about the first summer often.

Shane Grey had been an international rock-star, beloved by preteen girls pretty much everywhere. All the love and the fans and the money had eventually gotten to Shane's head. But he was always picky with the music and as Connect 3's label had been purchased out by a bigger label. A merger that had cost millions and was sure to make just as much. The boys were put onto a rigid new schedule. A batch of generic sounding pop songs. A safe option for a new label. Experiments with the sound can come after this one does well. The three of them were in disagreement with the label about the fluffy new music they were being forced to record, but Rick Perabo was determined to put out the music he thought would sell. Nate and Jason were more compliant though. They had just been given a bigger cut of the profits, so that bought their silence. Shane had not been so willing to comply. At sixteen, he became a little deviant. He had started smoking, and seeing Elani King, The hottest young movie star of the moment and by "seeing" it was accompanying each other to their respective events - premieres, award shows, concerts. Elani was actually the reason Shane had started smoking. The media had had a field day with both of these news bits. The blogs lit up about Shane's bad habits and his casual relationship with Elani. Photos of the two of them holding hands and smoking were everywhere.

These new behaviors had earned Shane the nickname "the Bad Boy of Pop" which his label was not thrilled about. Sales of their new EP were plummeting, ticket sales were abysmal. So in response to Shane's new rebellious streak (and his infamous storm off of a music video set), the label had cancelled the summer tour, and was offering the band an ultimatum- Shane cleans up his image or you all get fired. Needless to say, Nate and Jason had agreed. Shane was to spend a summer being a good citizen and VOLUNTEERING, at his Uncle Brown's music camp for amateurs.

Camp Rock. He had fought tooth and nail against going this year. But it had been his mother who had made Shane realize that he had to go. He had no choice, he was sixteen, a minor. When he had called up his mom to discuss this fact. She had been rather unsympathetic to his plight. Shane's mom was tough, the fact that her son was a rockstar (kind of), didn't make her go easy on him, if anything it made her more fierce. She had been determined to keep him down to earth. For the most part, she had tried, but there wasn't much you could do when you were always miles away.

He did have a history with the camp, he had first attended when he was thirteen, where he had met his best friends and bandmates - Nate Black and Jason Newkirk. It was where they were discovered, a couple of years later.

And now he was back.

In retrospect, Shane laughed about how young and stupid he had been. But at the time he was most discontent with pretty much everything. The day he shipped off to Uncle Brown's camp was the day that Elani had broken up with him. She was dating a co-star from a new movie she was working on. Whatever. But he was still pissed, and that first day was hell.

All of these crazy girls, they all had fancy ideas that they were the most talented, the one girl who would succeed. Or as another competition, the girl who would win his heart. The first day, he was being chased by a bunch of fan girls when he tripped into a garden by a cabin. He hid behind a bush and the girls ran in the opposite direction, convinced that he had gone that way. He was recovering some of his dignity when he heard the singing. A voice of an angel. He slowly stood up and went to look in the window. He could see her back, she had long brown hair and was wearing a pink tank top. As he looked away from the window for the brief second he needed to enter the cabin. She was gone.

Damn. But he went about his business, not completely forgetting the 'girl with the voice' as he now called her.

The next morning he went to breakfast, unable to eat anything except for cantalope and some scrambled eggs. Most dissatisfied, he went to the kitchen, and met Mitchie for the first time. (Although at the time he had no clue it was her.) He was shitty to her, and she snapped back, it was the first real reaction he'd had in a long time.

The first couple of weeks were mostly temper tantrums, and being relentlessly hit on by Tess Tyler. An entitled bitch if Shane had ever met one. He remembered noticing a girl that wasn't entirely comfortable with being in Tess' posse. He would casually observe her whenever they happened to be in the same vicinity. It was obvious to anybody that she was a newbie, and was really having some sort of identity crisis. He wondered if she was any good at singing, she was in one of his dance classes, and she was pretty good. She picked up routines pretty easily.

Meanwhile during his search for "the girl with the voice" he became friends with this tiny little brunette, who was honest (and she had a great smile). And she didn't fawn over him, which was different. He liked it. Innocent flirtations began, he totally liked her, this silly little fifteen year old girl. He had turned seventeen during the summer. She was too young.

Shane thought about the exact day he realized his feelings for this tiny brunette named Mitchie. They had collided on a pathway, she was on the way to somewhere with a box of tortilla chips, and he was walking to the beach with his guitar. He asked if she wanted to hear what he was working on. She agreed and they made their way to a dock, where he began to play for her. Her hair blew in the breeze and she smiled. She had been wearing a tight maroon top and dark jeans. She rested an arm on the box of tortilla chips. With his last note, she smiled, and as she stood up she said "I know of at least one girl who would buy that song." With a grin she walked off with the box. He thought to himself as he watched her walk away "_hey this could be something._"

He thought of that moment a lot, it was just such a pure moment between the two of them. It was before their friendship became complicated with feelings and the fact that she had lied to everyone for most of the summer. But at Final Jam, when she came out and started singing. That was the moment. He joined her onstage and both of them knew. It was a very telling moment. The duet was laced with emotions. The end of the song they held hands and held eye contact for ages.

He remembered wanting to kiss her so badly, but he held back. It wasn't appropriate, her parents were here, paparazzi was here. This wasn't the right time.

In the present, Mitchie mumbled something in her sleep and rolled over. He stared at her, she was so beautiful. He loved her so completely. As he moved to brush some hair off her of face, she woke up. "Shane, go to sleep" she mumbled, then she fell back asleep. He knew it from the beginning and it was only being reinforced right now. He loved her, he didn't want to live without her.

_Two is better than one. _

_

* * *

_

Ok, so for anybody that read my original. and is still with me. Yay! the next update is almost ready. Will be up in a couple of days. I swear on my college education. Pleasee Review!

10/23/10


	2. The Real Thing

So, this is the second chapter in my story of prompts. This is (semi) based off "The Real Thing" the song on the boys like girls "Love Drunk"

I own nothing.

* * *

In her second summer at Camp Rock, Mitchie returned as a camper. This year she was unashamed to work in the kitchen with her mother. So this summer was different in many ways. She liked to think that she had matured greatly, but really she was a sixteen year old girl, and she was in love.

Shane Grey was the boy, she loved him, it wasn't in a fan-girl sort of way. Legitimately. A great perk of this summer was that Shane was a counselor, and he was also doing kitchen duty with Mitchie. It was really the only time during the day when they could acknowledge their relationship, because Mitchie was a camper and Shane was a counselor and that was a touchy issue. One that the camp's owner, Shane's uncle was particularly keen to avoid anything that might cause bad press to his camp. But it wasn't like it was a secret. The entire camp knew, and the girls buzzed about Mitchie. But Mitchie and Shane went along with his uncle. But damn, if she wasn't so sick of the girls gossiping that "'Shane must not like her that much if he doesn't even hold her hand, in-between classes' 'look at that, they stand like ten feet apart at all times' 'what an ice queen! He deserves better'"

Except for kitchen duty. Then they were free to hang out, speak freely. The kitchen staff consisted of two enthusiastic chefs, four semi-regular volunteers, Connie Torres, who was in charge of planning the menus and ordering the supplies. Mitchie and Shane were two of the volunteers, Mitchie helped Lizzie, one of the chefs. And Shane was usually doing dishes due to his tendency to destroy recipes by accident. Caitlyn and Peggy were the other two volunteers, but tonight it was just Mitchie and Shane, with Mrs. Torres. It was evening, the sky was pink with purpling clouds.

"Shane, thanks for all your help tonight, you're done for the evening." Mrs. Torres said as Mitchie finished drying a plate, she placed it on a stack with a few others and stood on her tiptoes to try and place them on the proper shelf, but it was just a little too high. "Damn shelf." She muttered to herself.

"Here, Mitch, I'll help you." Shane said wrapping his arms around her navel and picked her up off the ground. Mitchie giggled at the unexpected contact. She put the plates in the cabinet, and Shane put her back down, but he didn't let go of her.

"Done!" Mitchie said triumphantly, "but I could have done it by myself. Eventually." She turned around and smiled up at Shane, who was looking at her with an expression that clearly stated that he adored her.

"Ahem!" Mrs. Torres coughed. Effectively shattering the moment, Shane released Mitchie as though he had just been burned by a hot stove.

"Alright, I'll see you ladies tomorrow." Shane pecks Mitchie on the cheek then walks out of the kitchen cabin.

Mrs. Torres adjusts a couple more things and flicks off the lights. "You ready, Mitch?" she says.

Mitchie agrees as she walks outside, and stands on the porch. She loses herself in staring out at the trees and the lake in the distance, and is startled when her mother places a hand on her shoulder.

They make the short walk over to the cabin they are sharing for the summer. Since they had spent almost the entire day together, neither woman had much to say so they got ready for the evening in silence. Mitchie's mom put on some sweatpants, and she turned on the TV that was sitting in the corner.

"Hon, what are you going to do tonight?"

"Mom, its like 11:30, I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Mitchie says to her mother, "I was actually just planning on going to bed."

"Yeah, I should go to bed, I've got a hectic day tomorrow. Connie turns off the TV and climbs into her bed. Almost immediately, Mitchie hears soft snores. But try as she might, she cannot sleep. She gets out of bed, and turns on the green Christmas lights, she looped around a window of the cabin in a fit of decorativeness.

She tries to go to sleep for a little while longer. But when she realized that it wasn't going to happen. She got up and dug around for her ipod and her small portable speakers. She goes out and sits on the small porch.

One thing she liked about the staff cabins were that they had porches, while the camper cabins didn't. She often liked to just sit out on the porch and watch people go by. If people did go by, this trail wasn't used very often.

Her ipod shuffled to something slow and she can't resist the urge to sing. Mitchie sings quietly, so she doesn't wake up her mother. Wrapped up in the melody and lyrics, her mind wanders. So it is a shock when a harmony joins in, and brings her mind back to earth.

"Hi." Shane says.

Once she has recovered her little shock, she says "hi" back to him. She walks down the stairs carefully (to avoid the one squeaking stair). "I missed you." She says.

"Missed you too, Mitch" He says. He puts his arms around her and kisses her gently.

"Why aren't you sleeping? You've got a busy day tomorrow." Mitchie said.

"Couldn't sleep, was thinking about you too much. And I could say the same to you." He smiles at her, he holds her hand.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Mitchie asks.

"Yeah" he replies.

"Ok, let me go grab a jacket." she says, turning to go back into the cabin.

"You don't need to. I've got a sweater."

"Yeah, but it is yours, I'd rather be cold if it means you'll be warm."

"Oh, cheesy, do you use that line on all of your girlfriends?" Mitchie jokes.

"Yeah, surprisingly it works quite well."

"Yeah, surprisingly." Mitchie sticks her tongue out. She goes up the stairs and while she is inside the cabin she scrawls a quick note to her mom. _Went for a walk on the beach. Back soon! _Mitchie grabs a hoodie and a blanket as an afterthought.

Shane has retrieved the speakers from the porch and is holding them.

"Lake?" Mitchie says.

"Yup, the lake." Shane agrees.

They walk to the lake chattering about the day they had. They sit on the dock, and they are just talking when Mitchie blurts out something that's been bothering her for a bit.

"Are there other girls?" Mitchie is mortified, but more comes pouring out of her mouth "I hate this. All day long, I hear these girls talking shit, and I can't say a damn thing to them. It kills me. I love you, and I can't do a thing about it." Mitchie is shouting now.

"Mitchie, softer! It's the middle of the night. What?" Shane says, he looks at Mitchie with such disbelief.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to tell you right now. It's too soon, we only just…" Mitchie is frantically explaining the word slip.

"I don't care that its too soon. Because I love you too. Mitchie Anne Torres, I'm in love with you." He kisses her.

"I love you." Mitchie says once they break apart. "It's so good to have you know that."

They stay on the beach, talking for a long time. Mitchie falls asleep on Shane's shoulder. He picks her up and starts to bring her back to her cabin. He sees Mrs. Torres coming out of the cabin as he gets closer. She looks furious.

"Put my daughter on her bed, I want to talk to you." She says crossly.

Shane enters the cabin and lays sleeping Mitchie into the camp bed. He leans down and kisses her on the forehead.

Connie leans against the doorframe and watches this boy, this almost man, take such tender care of her daughter. She smiles, as he tucks her in and kisses her forehead. He stands up and walks over to her.

"Mrs. Torres, I love your daughter, more than anything in the world. I don't want you to be angry with me." Shane said.

"Shane, thank you, for all that you have done without knowing. You made her feel good enough to perform in public, to be herself. I know that this is happening and that it seems real. But I have to, as a mom, impose some rules on the two of you. Firstly, no late night beach trips. Secondly, no sleeping over in each other's cabins. Thirdly, to be decided."

"Reasonable. Can she come on tour sometime?" He looks so hopeful that Mrs. Torres finds it impossible to say a solid no.

"Maybe. We'll have to see about grades and school vacations." She grins. "Good night kiddo."

"Good night, Mrs. T."

_Love can change everything, if you can just let go. Let's go._

_

* * *

_So, chapter 2. Almost a year (to the day) since i published the first chapter. sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter was worth the wait. :)

10/30/10


	3. Chemicals Collide

Ok, so plainly obvious, i don't own Camp Rock or any of its characters, i do however own a copy of the dvd. not making money, just for fun! Enjoy

* * *

It was October, last summer was far behind and Christmas was far away and next summer felt like centuries from now.

Mitchie missed Shane something terrible, sure they talked on the phone almost everyday and texted non-stop but she felt like she was barely keeping it together, These things only represented a person and they were sharing, but Mitchie was lately feeling the need that face to face contact was necessary. She wanted a hug and a kiss from her boyfriend. He was always too far away, usually by a number of states.

Though tonight, Mitchie was discontent, because Shane wasn't too far away from her. Connect 3 a few towns over doing a radio interview. But she would be unable to see him tonight because he claimed that they had to be on the road as soon as they finished the interview in order to get to their next tour destination Although logically this was perfectly reasonable, emotionally she was really upset and felt like there was something going on. Because she was convinced that Shane would have done whatever necessary to get to her. And his claim that he wouldn't be able to drive to see her, seemed odd to Mitchie.

Mitchie wasn't usually into speculating wildly, but she had just recently talked to Caitlyn about something of the same nature, she was having issues with Jason. Having just discussed this with Caitlyn about her Connect 3 other, it seemed irrational that now Mitchie was freaking out. She continued carving her pumpkin pretending that everything was ok, and talking to her parents. When she finished, she and her mother readied the seeds for roasting.

She politely excused herself from the kitchen and grabbed her phone. Mitchie dialed Caitlyn as she went outside. Her phone seemed to ring for ages, before Caitlyn picked up.

"Caity!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"Hi Mitch, I wasn't expecting you to call!" She said. "What's up, lady?"

"Caitlyn, I'm freaking out, I haven't heard from Shane. I'm scared there is someone else! I mean, he's a famous and a gorgeous guy, there are so many more girls prettier than me!"

Mitchie had been expecting a couple of different reactions from Caitlyn. But she certainly wasn't expecting the one she got. Laughter. Caitlyn was laughing at her.

"Caitlyn, stop laughing at me! I'm serious!" At Mitchie's tone. The laughter cut out immediately.

"Mitchie, I can honestly say, there is nobody else. Shane never shuts up about you! If it wasn't so damn cute, I'd kill him." Caitlyn says the last half dryly, with her characteristic humor.

"Really?" The relief that comes with that, is so incredible, Mitchie starts to laugh.

"Girl, that was really uncharacteristic of you. What's going on?" Caitlyn says.

"I'm not sure, you know, the boys are so close to where I live. Shane is claiming he's too busy to see me. And I dunno, one random thought just sent me down that road… I feel really silly, I shouldn't have called."

"Girl, really. You totally needed it, and just the other day I ranted about Jason to you. And now we're even."

"Ok, cool."

"Yeah, I gotta get back to babysitting my sister. I'll talk to you soon!" Caitlyn said. The two girls say their goodbyes and hang up their respective cell phones. Mitchie continues to sit outside on her porch, enjoying the brisk October weather. She stares up at the foliage, the yellow and red leaves, and she sees a blue car drive by her house. She doesn't really think much of it. She is debating whether or not to go inside, when she looks at her phone for a moment - looks up again and notices the same blue car that just drove by pull into her driveway, stop and the driver of the car get out and stand by the car, and look at her.

Shane! She swears her heart stopped for a second. Then she reacts.

Mitchie screams! And takes off in a sprint towards him. She is vaguely aware of her parents rushing out onto the porch to see what's the matter. At some point, Mitchie is not entirely certain when, she leaves the ground and leaps onto Shane and attacking him in the hugest hug, that she's possibly given anybody ever.

"Hi!" She says, shyly.

"Hi!" Shane replies, smiling goofily.

"I missed you! So much" he tells her.

"I missed you more!" Mitchie giggles and holds on to Shane.

"Mom! Look, Shane's here!" Mitchie crows.

"I see that" Connie chuckles, "it's good to see you, Shane."

"It's good that you finally got here, I think Mitch was about to burst with anxiety" Mr. Torres says, grinning at his daughter. His daughter, has let go of Shane and is blushing madly.

"You guys knew! And you didn't tell me!" Mitchie is annoyed.

"Baby, I was dying, but Shane really wanted to surprise you!" Connie blurts.

"Well, damn, you're an actress, ma. I couldn't even tell you were excited about anything." Mitchie admits.

"Alright, what are you crazy kids up to for tonight?" Mr. Torres asked.

"Mhm, dinner and a movie most likely, maybe we'll go dancing?" Shane says in that hesitant way. The way that a boyfriend speaks to their girlfriend's father, intimidated, but not willing to show it.

"Dancing? Really, you want to be put on Youtube?" Mitchie giggles. Shane is an ok dancer, he is best at choreographed routines that can be practiced a hundred times in private, but just for fun dancing, its kind of ridiculous. Mitchie adores it. _Maybe we will go dancing, _she thinks with a grin.

"Ok, let's go. I'll be right back, I gotta grab my stuff." Mitchie says and she heads inside. Which leaves Shane outside with her parents.

"Let's go inside" Mr. Torres says, "it's getting a bit chilly outside." the three of them walk inside making small talk.

"What time do you want Mitchie home?" Shane asks.

"Midnight." Mr. Torres starts to say, but Connie interjects "at a reasonable time. We probably won't be waiting up, we've both got early starts tomorrow" She says giving a meaningful look.

Mitchie appears downstairs in a vaguely different outfit, lighter jeans, a black and yellow striped shirt and a gray zippered hoodie, with a bright yellow purse dangling from the crook of her elbow. "Ok, I'm ready."

"Ok cool, oh hey, when'd you turn into a bumblebee?" He jokes. Mitchie pulls a face, then laughs.

"Mom, what time do you want me home?" She says.

"Use your judgment." Connie replies.

"See you guys tomorrow then." Mitchie deadpans.

"You better be kidding!" Mitchie's dad hollers.

"Yes, daddy. I'll be home at midnight." She says, and with that. The pair heads out for their evening.

They climb into the car and after sharing a brief kiss. They banter around with what to do. After a little bit, the conversation stalls. They look into each other's eyes, they head to Shane's hotel room.

..*.*..

Mitchie twirls a silver chain around her neck, Shane is in the shower. They have just slept together for the first time. Mitchie is processing. It hadn't been precisely what she was hoping for. It was ok. Although there was a reason everybody raved about sex, it obviously got better. Hopefully? She stopped fiddling with her necklace and got out of bed, she did need to shower.

She tapped the door with her knuckles twice before she walked in. Shane had a towel draped around his hips. "Hey baby" he puts his arms around her, his skin is slick from the hot water.

"Hi." She smiles, suddenly she feels a lot better. In that moment she knows that what happened was meant to happen. Shane loves her and she loves him as well. "I've got to shower." She tells him, "join me?" She steps into the shower, and Shane's towel drops.

After Mitchie's shower, they are lying in the hotel bed fully clothed and cuddling.

"Mitchie, I want to give you something." Shane says.

"Yeah?" she says adjusting herself to look him in the eyes. Shane fiddles around for a moment and produces a thick silver banded ring.

"I want you to have this and if you could wear it too?" He says gently and places the ring in her hand. She looks at it for a moment.

"Are you sure? Wait, what does this mean? This probably isn't good." She stammers.

"Mitchie, I've thought about it, I think it makes sense. My parents and the label were all keen on Nate, Jason and I to wear them, so we could present a clean and wholesome family image. I'm not really a religious guy, I mean I believe in God, but I don't really think he minds one person, doing the most beautiful act with the girl he loves and not sleeping around and abusing the power of being an awesome rock star."

"Pop star" Mitchie corrects with a giggle "Mr. Pop star, I would be honored to wear it." She unclasps the silver necklace and allows him to place the ring onto it. He then refastens the clasp.

"You mean rock star."

"Yeah, sure" Mitchie replies.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

* * *

Ok, so i didn't really update right away. sorry! i love you all.

I didn't really use lyrics in this one, but rather used the concept and just went from there. not sure, maybe that'll be the new thing.

anyway, hope you like it!

2/6/11


	4. Now

Hello! my party people. I know! I am very sorry that I didn't update as soon as I said I would. College is killing my writing time, half the time i have writer's block, and the other half of the time i am sleeping. Bumped the rating up a bit. Hope that doesn't turn anyone off to the story.

Also, this is the 1st update that is not inspired by a prompt, i'm hoping to turn this into a longer story than vignettes based off lyrics. let me know what you think.

no profit is being made. I do not own this.

* * *

Timeline: Spring Break, Mitchie's senior year.

They were… in Nevada, Arizona? …Somewhere. Mitchie wasn't keeping track of roads or state lines anymore. She was feeling a little stir crazy. How could they stand it, being on this damn bus for so long! ALL THE TIME! Mitchie may have liked to sing, but suddenly she was glad her parents had refused to let her get a recording contract. She was not a fan of this bus, and all the traveling.

Jason was taking a nap, (and snoring loudly) in the bunk above Mitchie's head. Nate was sitting at the little formica table and booth tucked up with his guitar and plucking at strings and trying to get part of a chorus right or something. And Shane, Shane was up in the front with the bus driver and the manager, who was on the bus for a little bit (he usually took flights) discussing stuff. Concert stuff. Jason was talking "What?" She asked. No reply. Mitchie climbs out of the bunk. Standing up, and looking at Jason, she can see him curled up and talking in his sleep. Mostly he isn't saying anything interesting, it is gibberish with an occasional English word tossed in. Mitchie catches "mommy" and "birdhouses" and "mommy, no, the cat ate the birds!"

"Jason!" Mitchie reaches out and pokes him.

"WHAAAT?" He wakes up spastically.

"You are a fairly entertaining sleeper." Jason looks at her quizzically, "were you dreaming about birdhouses?"

Jason sputters, "no, no, I was not"

Mitchie conveys her doubt by an "mhmm."

"Promise you won't tell anybody, and by anybody - a paparazzi?"

"I'm not a horrible person, Jase, I would never. Cait would hate me"

"Ok! Climb up, I wanna talk to you about something!" Jason tells her shifting over and making room in his camp bed.

"Whoa! What's happening?" Shane says, as Mitchie starts to climb up the ladder. She looks over and sees him looking back and he looks cross.

"Jason and I were about to have loud, passionate sex. Damn." She says sarcastically. Shane laughs, Jason looks most discontent. "Kidding, Jase." Mitchie says.

"Mitchie, is Caitlyn pregnant?" he asks, once Mitchie is settled on the bed, and the curtain that can be pulled across has been done for privacy.

"No. She isn't. She would have said something to me." she tells him. His relief is clear.

"One more thing, I found this in my drawers, it's not mine or Nate's. Shane said he didn't know, but I know him better than that. I think he got this for you." He whispers and puts a small velvet box in her hand.

Mitchie's heart, she swears it stopped, when she is able to speak in a couple of seconds. She looks at it. She is so pleased. But, the smallest part of her is distressed. Mitchie pushes down the negative emotions involved, and instead focuses on the box. Which is ring sized. She cannot speak, whatever she has to say will not be positive. So she hands it back to Jason. She takes a minute to resume a regular, unassuming face and climbs out of the bunk.

Shane is walking over to the bunk area of the bus. She gets down from the ladder and goes over to Shane.

Before she says anything, the boys' manager yells "You boys ready for the sound check?"

Jason walks out of the bed room, while putting on a new shirt. "Ready."

"I'm gonna get my jacket." Shane says. He disappears for a moment, when he returns he is wearing a leather jacket, and no doubt one of the pockets contains the box.

"Mitch, you gonna come to sound check?" Shane asks, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"I wasn't sure. You go to one sound check, you been to them all." She says.

"C'mon! it'll be fun! I wanna propose something to you."

"What, you wanna what?" Mitchie squeaks. He looks at her oddly, like he knows something's up, but doesn't know how much she knows.

"I want to ask you something, it's kind of crazy, but I think it would be fun." He says.

"Alright, boys and Mitchie. Walk and talk!"

They all exit the bus, apparently Mitchie is going to watch the sound check after all.

In the stadium, on stage there are techies everywhere. A woman in a blue pantsuit comes up to them, "Hello my name is Jess, we have run into some technical issues and we are not quite ready for you. It'll be about half an hour to forty five minutes. You are welcome to your dressing rooms for the evening. We'll get you when we are set." she says.

"We'll have a meeting. Mitchie, do you want to wait in the green room?"

"I suppose." She says and walks off. She doesn't stop when she hears footsteps behind her. She knows it'll be Shane.

"What's up with you, you've been in a funky mood for a couple days. I haven't said anything because I thought you just needed to sleep. But what's happening? Are we ok?"

"Yeah, yeah we're fine." Mitchie said. "I'm just not used to being on the road all the time, and it is making me cranky. I will admit I wasn't expecting to be so pissy. You guys are just always SO busy, and I am feeling like the last priority."

"You are my first and only priority." He tells her. "I'll show you." Shane takes her hand and pulls her into the dressing room for the band. There is a couch. After locking the door, he comes over to her and pulls her close.

Mitchie breathes deeply, he pulls her into his arms, and he pulls away the collar of her shirt to reveal her collar bone, he places his lips upon the bone, and kisses up and around her neck to her lips. Sighing in delight, her shirt hits the ground, revealing the plane of her stomach and her pink bra. Shane picks her up and moves her onto the couch. He slowly kisses down her abdomen. Shane clips open her belt and unzips her jeans, tugging them down over her legs and feet.

He works slowly, nipping gently at her skin on the way down. He moves his head down and moves Mitchie's knees apart, she gasps at the feeling of his tongue against her. His tongue works magic on her, when he begins to finger her she moans, "faster, faster." to tease his fingers become unbearably slow, "FASTER" taking her command in stride he begins to pump faster and faster, which still working his tongue around her clit. Mitchie feels the orgasm so intensely, she feels that maybe the world has stopped for a moment.

Shane sits up, "how do you feel now?" smirking.

"Come here!" Mitchie sits up and kisses him. She rips off his shirt, and works to undo his button and zipper. They fall back onto the couch, and he enters her, and the feeling is amazing, and they move together. They climax, Mitchie and then Shane a little after.

"I love you" he tells her.

"I love you too" She smiles at him, and holds him close.

"We should probably do the sound check." Shane says.

"Probably, yeah" she replies, standing up and stretching.

They make themselves presentable in relative silence after that.

The walk to the stage is deliberately slow, when they finally get there, their manager is cranky, and Nate and Jason are wearing knowing smirks. "Hello, rabbits" Nate snips.

"Shane, you ready to go? You had some gum this time?" Jason asks, blithely. Mitchie turns red, and looks to Shane who is pointedly staring at the ceiling and scratching his neck.

"Dude, I don't want to share a mic with you if you haven't cleaned up." Nate chuckles.

"Oh fuck you."

"I'm going back to the bus." Mitchie says.

After she showers, she sits down on the floor, and is unable to think of anything else, besides that ring nestled in red velvet, a diamond mounted. God, she was certain Shane was going to propose. One part of her was really excited, and the other part was… not.

* * *

4/30/11

Please review!

love, love.


	5. This Is Only for Now

Do not own! Title is applies but nothing really used. It's the title of a Charlotte Sometimes song "This Is Only for Now"

* * *

**Timeline: Mid- June. Mitchie's senior year.**

Math class. Mitchie's teacher, Ms. Clementi was talking about the final, but Mitchie and about half of the class (the seniors) were staring out the window at the beautiful spring day and thinking that June 20th couldn't get here fast enough.

Also, she really needed to pee. She moved her gaze away from the blue sky outside and stared at the red water bottle on her desk next to her calculator and pencil. Alright, she was going to die, seriously, she got up to head to the bathroom. Her math teacher was cool about that, as long as you came back.

However, before she could get even a couple of steps her teacher stopped her "I'm actually going to let you guys go early today, I have stuff to do before last period. And you guys really aren't paying any attention to me." Ms. Clementi said, laughing slightly. The class, which didn't need to be told twice packed up and most of them were out the door mere moments after she announced that class would be let out early. It was one of those things that you never expect to be reminded of something serious when a word brought worries you didn't know you had to the front of your mind. That's the way that Mitchie was feeling. She stopped in her tracks and was thinking. Her mind was reeling as she desperately tried to piece together the last time she'd had her period. Or even thought about it.

"Mitchie? Are you ok?" Ms. Clementi had come up to her and was genuinely concerned.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just forgot that I had a doctor's appointment after school. And other things" she lied.

"Ok, sure. I'm here to talk if you need it."

"Ok, thanks." Mitchie threw everything into her messenger bag and got the hell out of there. She still had to pee, after all.

Once that had been taken care of, Mitchie was stood in the bathroom. She was leaning against a wall and looking at herself in the mirror above the sink.

She couldn't be. They always used condoms! What was happening? Mitchie could have screamed in frustration. Why didn't she keep better track of her periods? Trying not to let the anxiety take over, she scurried to an empty computer lab, and tried to pick the computer that was the most tucked away from the open center of the room.

Googling "how to tell if your pregnant?" and all of the fertility ads popped up, but she picked one URL that looked promising. The website told her that nausea was common, and so was "unusual fatigue" and "increased urination." However, there were only those two that had really been happening.

She thought back to the past few weeks when all she felt like doing was sleeping, or at least sitting, and how odd this seemed because she usually had an active lifestyle. She had been sleeping more. Definitely. Even her parents had noticed.

Increased urination. Yeah, that too. Although she had just attributed this to just drinking more water, since she had gotten the new bottle, she wasn't keeping track of how much water she drank recently.

She printed out the page, and exited the window immediately. Trying not to feel anxious, she told herself to get a pregnancy test from the drug store on the way home. Don't freak out until you're positive. These are just weird coincidences…

The bell rang for 6th period, but Mitchie wasn't sure she could sit through two more hours of school and then go to the drug store. In a rash action, (but not too rash, as she signed out from the attendance office, while claiming a personal emergency) and booked it for her car.

At a Walgreens, a few minutes later. She bee-lined for the pregnancy tests, but walking up to the counter, she couldn't only get a pregnancy test, that seemed tragic. So she grabbed the first thing that looked decent, it happened to be a stuffed pink horse.

The clerk, looked terribly bored while she walked up to the counter, and he gave her a curious look at the nature of her purchases. She shrugged her shoulders in a way that she hoped looked normal, like she wasn't dying of anxiety inside. Mitchie paid for her pink horse and pregnancy test and left. When she gets to her house, it is empty, nobody is home, obviously because its about 1:30pm.

Reading the directions for the test is difficult with her shaking hands, but she follows the directions and prays for the blue line that will tell her she's not pregnant. In what feels like an hour, but really only is about ten minutes, she just sits and wonders what she'll do with either result. Once the timer dings on her cell phone, she leaps up to check the test. Mitchie picks up the white stick and looks at the result. Her heart drops to her feet. The feeling that her life is over is crashing over her. _I'm only 17! I don't want to have a baby. Why is this happening? _

For the first time in a couple of years, Mitchie cries, full body sobs, that physically hurt. She has to tell her mother, right away. Which is a conversation, she would much rather never have, but given the circumstances were wholly necessary.

Mitchie puts the test back in the box and carries it to her room. She has a couple more hours before her mother is due home. She decides to do what she usually does when she is stressed. She calls Caitlyn. Caitlyn will help her out.

"Hey it's Caitlyn, sorry I can't get to the phone right now, but if you leave your name and number I'll call back as soon as I can. Thanks"_ (beep)_

"Hi Caity, it's Mitch. If you could call me back as soon as possible. It's important. Miss you."

Sarah, her friend from school is obviously in class and will not answer for a few hours since she also has debate team afterwards and then a piano lesson. She is cursing the uselessness of cell phones, if nobody answers them, when the phone vibrates next to her. Caitlyn.

She picks up, "hello!"

"Hey Mitch, what's up, I got your message. Sorry, I legitimately was running for my phone, but voicemail got you first." Caitlyn chuckles

Caitlyn, who lives in closer proximity to the boys, is often with them, Mitchie can hear Nate and Jason arguing in the background, and Shane yelling at both of them. "Hang on, doll" Caitlyn says. "Will you guys shut up? I'm on the PHONE, with Mitchie!"

Mitchie's insides clench at Caitlyn's blatant use of her name.

"Caity, it's important. Please don't freak out." Her voice nearly breaks with anxiety.

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant" Mitchie admits. There is something of a good feeling there. Like a weight has been pulled off her chest.

"What? OhMyGod!" Caitlyn yells.

"Caitlyn!" Mitchie hisses.

"Sorry. Shit. Sorry, again."

"Sorry for what?" Mitchie is baffled. But the answer is solved a second later when her boyfriend's voice comes over the phone.

"Mitchie? What's happening? Are you ok?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine. Can you please hand me back to Caitlyn?"

"No, not until you tell me what Caitlyn was yelling about."

"GIVE ME BACK TO CAITLYN, RIGHT NOW!" She screams. Even over the phone she can see the recoil and then suddenly Caitlyn is back on the phone.

"Hi sweetie, you may want to apologize for that soon. He looks crushed and very confused." Caitlyn tells her. Mitchie swears that she will, but not right now. She needs to talk, and then have the talk with her mom.

So, when the conversation is done, Mitchie feels somewhat better because she knows she has options. Honestly, she doesn't want the baby. So there's adoption and getting rid of it. But of course, Shane has a choice too. Caitlyn reminded her, but ultimately Mitchie did have the final say.

Shane is confused. Mitchie just outright screamed at him. What's going on? He waits for Caitlyn to get off the phone before bothering her again. But first he texts Mitchie frantically. "Are you ok? I love you." No answer.

He turns to Nate and Jason who have abandoned their argument in favor of watching this scene unfold.

"Do you guys know what's going on?" He asks.

"Dude, how would we know what's going on with your girlfriend?" Nate quips. Shane turns away, to look at Caitlyn. He swears that he sees Nate and Jason exchange a look from the corner of his eye, but he isn't certain. He decides not to press the issue.

Caitlyn walks back over. "Caitlyn, what's going on? Is she ok?"

"Shane, she'll call you soon. I am not telling you anything. It is not mine to tell." She walks away. He is stuck. He pulls out his cell phone and immediately checks the service bars. He has good service. Why isn't she calling?

A few hours later, she still hasn't called.

Mitchie is sitting on the couch in her living room, she has the television on, but she's not really watching. She's waiting for her mother. Her feet are up on the coffee table, and she has her cell phone in hand. However, as alert as she feels, her mind occasionally wanders.

"Mitchie, are you ok? You look upset." Connie Torres observes, startling Mitchie out of her thoughts, she looks up and sees her mother. She is standing in front of the television.

"Mom, when did you get home?" Mitchie asks. "I need to talk to you." She says without really waiting for an answer to the question.

Connie walks over to a chair and sits.

"Mom, I'm pregnant." Mitchie says.

Connie looks at her daughter. "Are you sure?"

"I took a test, it said positive."

"Oh god." Mitchie's mom rubs her eyes. "We'll schedule you for a doctor's appointment to get an actual result."

Mitchie sighs, ok, that didn't turn out to be so awful.

"Do you know what you're going to do? Keep it? Up for adoption, get ri…" Mitchie's mother stops on the last option.

"I don't want to keep it. I don't know about adoption or getting rid of it. I can't have this baby."

"Does he know? That you are expecting?" She asks.

"No, I don't want to tell him"

* * *

duhduhduh!  
hope you all like it. sorry for the long time inbetween updates. I'm erratic like that. planning on having the next one up sometime this month. (ideally.) :DD


End file.
